Harry Potter and the Indian Intervention
by icarryatowel
Summary: She saw him, alone. No one should sit alone, she decided, and he had green eyes. She likes green. She decided things for everyone, anyway. Plot bunny of what would happen if Harry became friends with a magical Indian Princess. Features a smarter Harry. Criticism is welcome!


Wide, bright green eyes looked up when she tapped on his shoulder. He was scarred, that much was obvious. But the tanned girl with black eyes gave him a pleasant smile. That somehow, made him even more reprehensive. Undeterred, she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Janavi"

He looked at her hand and gave her a confused look. Wondering if he was daft, she looked at her hand.

"Sorry!", she mumbled, sticking her right hand out. He took it.

"Harry. Nice to meet you", he spoke noticing how she had left her last name out.

"Why are you sitting alone?" She asked.

"Because no one would sit with me."

She promptly sat down next to him. He smiled.

Maybe he could have a friend.

* * *

"So, I'm a wizard?" Harry asked. Janavi nodded. Harry swirled his fingers in the air, a swish of blue glitter falling from them.

Janavi smirked.

That was a funny thing about her. Janavi would always give a fake smile and a real smirk.

"Your Highness! It's time to go home", Janavi's Nanny Ms. Lillian called.

Sighing, Janavi stood up and brushed lightly at her pale blue dress. She turned to him, "Come home", she said.

He gave her a forlorn look. She looked at him sternly.

They both stared at each other, willing the other to back down. Harry did.

She grabbed his hand and they ran to Ms. Lillian.

* * *

Janavi was inside with his mother. Harry was sitting on a sofa of Janavi's elaborate living room. Ms. Lillian had given him buttery scones to eat. He wasn't sure what else to do, so he ate them.

Janavi's mother entered the room wearing what looked like a long cloth elaborately draped around her. Janavi was smiling, but her eyes were bright. A compromise.

Vikram's mother sat down next to him.

"Hello, my name is Rajashree" she said with a slight accent.

"Harry Potter, ma'am", Harry said timidly, she was very beautiful.

Her eyes jumped to Ms. Lillian's for a second. Vikram caught the silent communication.

* * *

"Harry Potter" Janavi said, throwing an old newspaper next to him, "the boy-who-lived".

"Sorry, what?" He asked picking the paper. The Daily Prophet.

She didn't answer, because she wanted him to read the article.

"The Wizarding Britain is very thankful to you, aren't they? Very concerned about you." She said when he threw the paper aside. "Of course, in the process they haven't even managed to get your name right is a different matter."

He snorted. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll come to India with you" He answered her unasked question.

He wanted no part in this, she understood.

* * *

"Why do we have to go different schools now?" He asked, slightly scared.

"See, it has a lot of positive aspects. It'll increase your sphere, we wouldn't get bored of each other, it'll humble my wayward attitude. You know, the like."

"But why separate girls' and boys' school? Can't we study together?"

"Indians have recognized the beauty of 'divide and rule' and everything" She said lightly.

This was another one of those British-oppressed-Indians-for-400-years dig.

"Yeah" Hadrian said, thinking about an escape route, "No wonder it has been going on for ages, 2000 years to be historically adequate. Don't you think it's time for change?" There, he had successfully refuted her argument before it started

"I suppose", she said with an uncharacteristically deep look on her face.

She turned and left, her pace faster than usual. A confidence in her stride.

* * *

 _In Hindi_

 _"Student!"_ An old man, clad in a saffron dhoti, said in a deep voice, " _Today, we are going to welcome a new student into our folds!"_

Three days into school, Hadrian could call atleast fifty of his classmates new. The man liked being dramatic, Hadrian could tell.

" _And I want you to behave normally, as the new student is supposed to be treated as any other student"_ the Pradhaan Shikshak continued.

This news interested Hadrian. Was some other Prince transferring in? then again, it might just be a disabled student. Presuming from the dramatics, it was the former.

" _Here she is,"_ Pradhan Shikshak remarked _"Janavi Sight Rajput"._

The older boys looked up interestedly hearing a girl's name, but soon ignored the entire floorshow upon noticing that the 'girl' was eleven.

But among the curious and disinterested, a single boy smirked.

"So?" Hadrian said casually as Janavi neared the boys. Pradhan Acharya was watching them closely, "Change arrived sooner than I thought?"

"Girls' school threw me out" She said flatly, "said something about a teacher choosing me"

"And I am presuming you had no hand in this" Hadrian said wryly, raising an eyebrow.

Janavi smirked and shrugged, her pallav nearly falling off her shoulder. The boys around were watching them curiously. Hadrian had a very strong urge to grab Janavi's hand and run back to the palace.

Hadrian sighed. He looked at Janavi and raised an eyebrow. Janavi turned her face away in a downward arc and gazed at the ground. They will talk, there was more.

* * *

"Well"

"Well, what?"

"Start talking already!"

Janavi patted a straw mat beside her. Hadrian sat down.

"You're supposed to kill Voldemort" she said calmly.

Hadrian paused, he wasn't expecting this.

"And?"

"They want to train you for it" Janavi said softly, "and me"

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Nice" Hadrian said wondering what he felt about it, "After I'm done killing a dead man, do you mind making me your very own private assassin? Pretty girl like you? Might be useful to keep me around"

"Most amusing" Janavi said wryly.

"So I've been told"

"He's not dead" Janavi said after some silence, "And he wants to kill you"

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm to treat every word my teacher says as gospel"

"Now you're being funny"

"And there was a prophecy"

"And only old women believe then" Hadrian said wryly, "You could start getting along with your grandmother! Who'd have guessed!"

"Voldemort believes it"

Hadrian paused, "Reason why he came after my parents." He said wryly. Janavi nodded. "You sure he isn't dead?" he asked again.

She gave him a flat look. Hadrian sighed.

* * *

"The moment your teacher saw me" He said fingering the lightning bolt on his forehead, "He knew I'm tainted"

"Is that why Dumbledore threw you out into Dursely's care? That's lame" Janavi said in a nonchalant way. Hadrian knew she was thinking of all the implications, but was waiting for him to mention specifics.

"A part of him is latched onto me" he said softly. Janavi looked at him steadily.

"Any way to take it out?"

"None harmless."

"Didn't expect them to be.."

"I would be lucky to survive."

Janavi gulped imperceptibly. But Hadrian noticed.

"There has to be a way. If there isn't one the there will be once we're done!" Janavi said firmly. Janavi, Hadrian had noticed, always had a thing about her that worked when she wanted it to. Hadrian, also knew that Janavi was doing it on purpose, but he couldn't help but feel warmed by her words.

Then again feeling warm in this humid weather might not be the best thing.

"So?" Hadrian said when that warm feeling faded

"So we ignore it for now" Janavi said.

Hadrian smiled. Janavi stood up and left.

* * *

"I have to go" Janavi said to him softly.

It was afternoon time, classes had just finished. The boys were giving them curious glances. Janavi only ever spoke to two or three boys in the entire school. Most people were still curious about her. An older student had once calmly said that Diane would be the most beautiful woman in the entire country when she grew up. It was enough to enlighten the puberty of most boys. Hadrian had an urge to scream.

"Where?" Hadrian said sharply.

If Janavi noticed his tone, she didn't comment. "Absolutely, no idea"

"When will you come back?" Hadrian said sulkily, slightly mollified for loosing his cool.

"Same", she understood he was having a moment.

"I hate your teacher"

"No point"

"No point of staying here either" He said coldly, feeling betrayed for some reason.

Janavi paused and looked at his face. She saw no goodbye, there was no point of one.

"True" she said with a slight smile, turning away.

"Why are you going?" Hadrian asked the back of her head.

"Seeking the strength of the timeless mountains" She called back.

The Himalayan Caves, Hadrian realized, to meditate.

* * *

Spring turned to summer, seemingly all things pleasant had left the Boy's school with spring. Often, Vikram would look at the lake, and notice its glistening surface, remembering, how Diane would splash her feet in it, pulling up her saree slightly to ensure decorum, but most importantly so that it wouldn't get wet.

It made him really sick. How could he miss her? Why should he? But he did. And there she was, god knows where, always at the back of his mind. He despised her for it, but what could he do?

Ignore it. He told himself, remembering his earlier advice to her.

Her. Well, shit.

The main problem, Hadrian was sure, was there was no potential distraction. He was floating with magic. Classes were nothing. Students were mediocre, well, except for some, but they were older or his friends. But then again, Janavi did stare at Aditya Khare's chest while he was bathing.

That was the only reason he never spoke to Khare out of principle.

Lying on his straw mat, Vikram sighed. Two years and she hadn't come back. He was fifteen, another two and he would be out of here. He was sure he could easily pass the exams now, with distinction. Janavi had done it two years ago, afterall.

"Janavi" Hadrian sighed, "Where are you?"

* * *

" _So you want to teach me how to do magic in parseltongue?" Hadrian asked_

 _"Why yes, it'll be exceptionally beneficial. It's a dying language, son. It would be quite an asset to you. Moreover it is a versatile form of practicing magic, so you can be assured that the utility of it won't end with your duty. It could help you find your calling"_

 _"As you think would be best, teacher"_

 _"I also think you shouldn't renounce your title"_

 _"My title?"_

 _"Yes, the Peverell title, wouldn't it make sense it take it up? Your legacy, your children, all would be glad you did"_

 _"I shall think about it"_

* * *

It happened quite unexpectedly.

Hadrian was woken up harshly by a rough hand. He paid it no mind, all hands were rough here.

" _Wake up, Kunwar!_ " His fellow batchmate, Anand, said, " _Raj Kumari is back!"_

Hadrian bolted out of bed, not caring that he hadn't shaved, or his bare chest, or how out of control he felt.

It was dawn time and she was by the lake.

Safron saree somehow accentuated her tan, nearly bare back. Hadrian stood there, lip trembling. Fifteen feet, that was the entire distance between them. His friend, his first ever friend who had been around despite knowing nothing about him, was standing in front of him. Warmth bloomed in his chest, as he uttered the single word out of his mouth.

"Janavi"

She had been watching him, black eyes latched on his green. Four years had passed, physically, they were now unrecognizable but they knew each other.

They stood apart, either wishing the other to come, both knowing the social boundaries which prohibited them.

"Well, I'm the Princess", she said in a haughty tone. He smirked. She ran to him and grasped him around the neck and he held her supporting her weight without falling. He swung her around just for effect and was granted the musical laughter that rang around the stone gurukul.

"Students" The calm word was said in the most even tone possible, but Janavi's teacher's voice made them jump apart.

Hadrian and Janavi, teary eyes and blushing, looked down. Her teacher didn't say anything more.

"I have an exam today!" Hadrian said

"You better leave!" Diane remarked.

"Don't state the obvious!" Hadrian said and ran away, cherishing the last word.

* * *

The Princess was welcomed back to the palace with much fanfare.

Hadrian had returned a month ago and was already knee deep in work.

Janavi and Hadrian had shared a study since they were children, and were still sharing, despite the Queen (Janavi's Grandmother's) displeasure.

Hadrian was protecting her, obviously.

Two days after Janavi's return, one of her cousin (who had taken to calling him her brother) who was too clever for her age but was too young for Gurukul had plainly told him that Janavi was awkward and 'not fit' to be around other women, who were clearly giving her a hard time. Hadrian had understood, shown his gratitude to her (her jewelry box was one diamond necklace heavy) and proceeded to keep Janavi busy by making her help him tackle his…. Situation.

Janavi was rather calm about it, if she understood (which he felt she did) she didn't mention it.

"Gringotts documents. Estate files. Hogwarts' Headmaster… Marriage contracts" Janavi's eyes lit up with interest.

Hadrian snatched that file and threw it in a nearby trash can.

"You'll have to reject them, atleast" Janavi said tolerantly.

"I won't be looking at them" Hadrian said baldly.

"You sure don't want to marry?" Janavi asked curiously.

"What is the point of it?" Hadrian muttered irritated by the topic, "Can we discuss how to handle the werewolf community on my Worchester Property? The Ministry of Magic will easily land me into hell if something happened because it them"

"Not there precious Potter, I'm presuming" Janavi said passing him a letter, "Voldemort is taking over the place, they're asking for your help. I think it would be better to let the Werewolves stay on your property, less reason for them to support Voldemort".

"Hmm" Hadrian nodded.

"What shall we do about him?" Janavi said, passing him another letter.

Albus Dumbledore.

"You think he could be bad for us?"

Us. Janavi noted.

"He is" Janavi said coldly, "The man was definitely onto something when he left you with those despicable creature. They're dead by the way. House on fire. Muggles reported a gas leak, Ministry of Magic know that it is Voldemort's job."

"I think I'm starting to like him" Hadrian said lightly, tallying some arithmancy tables.

"Why do you have to kill him" Janavi said after a long silence.

Hadrian blinked owlishly, "Are you daft?" He asked.

"No, I mean." Janavi paused, "What if his vision might not be all bad? What if we all could come to a compromise?"

Hadrian thought about it for a long time.

* * *

"So…"

"So?"

"What was the deal about that Prince?"

"Nothing"

"I heard the Queen wanted to marry you off to him"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on, Janavi… Don't be shy!"

"I said nothing! We met, I told him I didn't want to get married so young. He said alright. THE END."

"What? He wasn't swooning over you?"

"He has his priorities straight. He needs to get married to have a shot at his throne"

"Your Grandmother really wants you to get married."

"Only she would think a seventeen year old would want to marry!"

"I think she wants you tied down"

Janavi looked at him sharply. "You think she thinks we might end up together if I'm not already married" she said slowly.

"I think she believes I'm a bad influence on you"

"She's mad"

"What she thinks matters"

"But is there matter in what she thinks?" Janavi wondered.

Hadrian looked away, eyes widening imperceptibly.

This was one of those times when even she wasn't sure if her grandmother was mad.

* * *

Aditya Khare, it turned out, was actually Aditya Rathore. The Prince of Kannauj.

And HE, it turned out, was at Janavi's Grandfather's court because Janavi's brother, Mrityunjay, was his best friend.

The first day Janavi saw him and he smiled at her, she blushed.

Hadrian had never hated HIM more.

The first few days, though, Hadrian wasn't bothered. Janavi had no idea what to do about HIM, so she did, nothing. That was very characteristic of her, she never did anything unless she was sure that it was the best course of action. Hadrian was comforted by her predictable behavior.

Then her Grandmother started pushing them together.

Oh she didn't do anything directly. She was The Queen. Hadrian, in fact, would've never known unless his spies wouldn't have told him.

It annoyed him greatly that she thought they were ever going to be together.

Because it was true. Hadrian and Janavi were never getting together. It simply wasn't practical when his life expectancy was as much in question as it was. And loath was he to admit it, but HE was not all bad for Janavi either.

Serious, soft-spoken, quite, intelligent… Kunwar Aditya was everything Janavi could ever want in a man, in her man. He usually got her jokes and references, which nobody except Harry was usually able to follow. He was kind and a skilled swordsman. He would make a good king… and as much as the idea of Janavi becoming his Queen hurt him, he couldn't argue that it was logical.

And Janavi looked happy with him. Often Aditya would say something, and she would laugh. Janavi never laughed at jokes, unless they were told by him. But even now, he could see her laughing. Sitting on the grass with HIM, as he regaled some or the story of her brother or explained her something new that alchemists have been working on in a humorous way, or something..

Hadrian slammed the window shut. The candles in his room burning brighter.

Flopping down on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling.

No, he had work, he needed to leave this place now. It would make sense to complete what he had to do. He would end this business with Voldemort first and then think of anything else.

* * *

" _You really think this is what you want, Rian?" Janavi's mother said_

 _"I do think it would be best, Mother"_

 _Janavi's father, was looking at him with something akin to pride," I believe we did not go wrong with this one" he said to her._

 _For some unknown reason, warmth bloomed in his chest._

 _"Janavi would want to know, child" Mother whispered hugging him to her chest._

 _"She'll understand that it's the best course of action." Hadrian said his voice thick, "The Queen doesn't think I should be around her, Mother. If I'm not here, maybe she'll not press Janavi to get married so soon. It will be easier for everyone."_

 _"Son!" Janavi's father exclaimed," My mother can think what she wants! I would hate to see her hurt!"_

 _Janavi's father, who was generally the smartest man you could talk to, was the most gullible man on the planet when it came to Janavi._

 _"What I'm going to do is dangerous, Father" Harry said, hoping to appeal to his protectiveness," She could get hurt, or die."_

 _"You do what you think is right, son" He said, a distant look on his face._

 _Hadrian and Mother shared a look. They agreed that he had to act soon._

* * *

The door of his flat opened with a bang. Jumping immediately, he raised his hand. Blue light crashed against an invisible shield and he was blasted behind.

Gasping and getting up, Hadrian looked up.

 _SLAP!_

His body shook from the force.

"How could you."

Her tone was cold and dead. Hadrian stayed quite and stared at the ground, shock and pain turning to something he did not understand.

He looked up, meeting her eyes.

"When I left, I told you. I informed you before leaving. You owed me that MUCH!" Her eyes were cold.

"It was for the best" Hadrian said quietly.

"No. It was what you narrow-mindedly decided to do." She said sharply, "We share every plan that we make, Hadrian! Everything! How could you think I would not be part of your plan? How could you?"

"I had to leave!"

"We've had no time together, Hadrian." She whispered

Hadrian averted his eyes.

"You could die there. I wouldn't know!"

"Which is for the best!"

 _SLAP!_

She grabbed him by his shirt and pressed him against the wall.

"I don't want you to leave me" She said sharply, her eyes open, no trace of jest on her face.

"Why not, Janavi?" He said sharply, fighting off the same unidentifiable feeling coursing through his body.

"Why not?" She repeated in disbelief.

"We are best friends", Hadrian rationalized, "We've been playmates, each others' first friends, we clearly care for each other, but-"

"But", She said sharply pushing her body into his, his erection pressing on her stomach, "We aren't just best friends."

"W-w-we do love each other like friends, Janavi, but-"

"No, Hadrian." Janavi said softly, he could smell the orange blossoms in her hair mingled with her sweat and something else.

He was aroused. He felt crowded and unsettled with her so close to him. Her smell was making his head dizzy by the second. He wasn't able to… She started kissing him. He couldn't touch her..she was the Princess… She was biting his lip… He had to hold back… he wasn't able to… She grinded her hip on his.

He grabbed her body and turned them both, so that she was against the wall and kissed her.

"Like a man loves a woman" He agreed, kissing her again. There was no way of gracefully evading it now.

"Are you sure?" Janavi whispered breathless, she previous boldness disappearing suddenly," Are you absolutely sure?"

"Jaan, I can tell you with absolute certainity" He whispered, his fingers caressing her cheekbones. It made no sense to admit it, yet he couldn't think of a better time. Magic itself telling him to admit his heart.

"You are the first woman I saw in six years, the only one I care to look at anymore"

"You haven't actually met a lot of women" She disagreed, he smiled a bit, again comforted with the characteristic response.

"You have" He said lightly, the memory of Aditya and Janavi coming back to him," And here you are"

"What do you mean" She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just that we are not different. Not much, anyway" He said lightly.

She remained quite, uncharacteristically thoughtful. Frowning, she looked up and opened her mouth to say something, her eyes zeroing on the something.

"Its our flight!" she snapped, pushing him lightly aside and hurried across the room. Grabbing her handbag.

He gave her a very amused look.

"Hurry up!" She snarled. The fact that she was coming with him was obviously not up for discussion.

* * *

A.N.- This is my first attempt! Let me know what you think!


End file.
